


Sakura Kiss

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Series: Moments of Rapture [5]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: There was a flower petal on your cheek. His breath left his lungs in a rush as he leaned in to brush his lips over your skin there, making the petal flutter to the ground as his breath ghosted over it. QuatrexReader





	Sakura Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Reading over this again made me feel a little sad, because the Notre-Dame is one of my favorite places to visit in Paris. Still, I had to post it because I don’t write enough for Quatre and he deserves some spotlight too! Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Sakura Kiss**

The air smelled of the rain from that morning and spring blossoms. He knew you loved the scent of rain, the cleanness of it. And he also knew you loved the sight of the sunlight reflecting in the puddles. He watched as you skipped ahead of him, laughing with joy as you rushed over the wooden bridge in the direction of the Notre-Dame. A small smile played over his lips. You always made him smile, made him feel warm inside. But you never seemed to notice how much you made him feel. 

He followed you on a much more leisured pace over the square in front of the church, where you dug out your camera from your bag, and started taking pictures.

“It’s breathtaking, don’t you think?” you asked him, while turning to give him a smile.

His heart skipped a beat and he nodded. “It is,” he said. But he wasn’t referring to the cathedral. 

Your smile disappeared when you saw the line of people that were waiting to go in. “This is going to take a while.”

“Why don’t we go and walk around it first?” he suggested, while offering you his arm.

Your smile showed itself once more, and once again he felt its effect. “Sure! Why not.”

He led you along the line of people, towards the left side of the church, where the entrance to the small park was. The scent of spring blossoms was much stronger here, and he slowed his pace, enjoying the beautiful scenery stretching out in front of him.

On the left side of the path were green patches of grass with numerous flower beds, which held tulips and violas, as well as other colorful and sweetly smelling flowers. On the right side, the Seine stretched out, an expanse of dark water that glittered in the warm sunlight. You passed an open space with several benches, and continued on along another flower bed. About a hundred meters further stood a group of pink cherry trees, all in full bloom.

You sighed dreamily. “Paris in spring is beautiful.”

“Yes,” he agreed. “Are you happy to be here?”

“Very much.” You gave him a warm smile. “And thank you for going here with me.”

“You’re welcome,” he said, while answering your smile with one of his own. “And you know I love sightseeing.”

You giggled. “I do.”

You continued on silently, the sun warm on your backs. You passed the cherry trees and slowly made your way to the back of the church. The park continued on for another few hundred meters, but you took the turn left, along the back of the church. There you halted and took some more photos.

“I think your professor is going to be very happy with your essay,” he told you.

“I hope so,” you said, while putting your camera back into your bag. You took out your bottle of water and sipped it. “Shall we go back to the square and see if we can go in now?”

He nodded and smiled when you took his arm again. You made your way to the exit of the park, on the right side of the church. But as you reached the sidewalk, you saw that it was crowded with people who were waiting in line to climb the towers of the church.

He tugged on your arm and steered you around, back in the way you had come from. Your hand on his arm felt warm through the fabric of his shirt. His heart started beating faster when he caught a whiff of your scent on the light spring breeze, cherry blossoms and peaches. It was an enticing combination that left him breathless. Warmth rose to his cheeks and he prayed you wouldn’t see him blush. 

You smiled as you caught sight of the cherry trees again, and let go of his arm to move forward. You started skipping towards them and halted under one of the trees, gazing up at the pink flowers with a fond smile on your face. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his black slacks. You were so beautiful, and it hurt that you weren’t his. But you were only interested in him as a friend. He was quite sure about that.

You laughed as the breeze picked up, sending scattered cherry blossom petals flying through the air. You whirled around in them, getting them stuck in your hair and on your dress. When you stopped and smiled that heart stopping smile at him again, he knew there was no going back. He took one step forward, and then another. And another, until he reached you. The smile left your face, but the warm look in your eyes remained. He felt utterly lost, but his hand was steady as it left his pocket to cup your cheek.

There was a flower petal on your cheek. His breath left his lungs in a rush as he leaned in to brush his lips over your skin there, making the petal flutter to the ground as his breath ghosted over it. Your eyes widened, then drifted shut, as he trailed his mouth along your cheek, towards the corner of your mouth. He paused there for a moment, and then pressed his lips against yours in a tender kiss. Your hands came up, one burying itself in his hair, while the other curled around the fabric of his shirt. His heart hammered loudly in his ears, and joy spread through his veins as you started to kiss him back. 

His other hand slipped around your waist, bringing you closer towards him. Your scent filled his nostrils, and in combination with the scent of the flowers around you, it dizzied him until he was drunk with it. He pulled back from the kiss with a gasp and opened his eyes to gaze at you. Your eyes remained shut, and a small, slow smile spread on your face. Hope fluttered in his heart. You opened your mouth to speak and his name left your lips in a tantalizing whisper.

“Quatre,” you said softly, while opening your eyes. “What took you so long?”

He smiled and rested his forehead against yours. The breeze picked up once more, rustling through the branches above your heads. And as it rained cherry blossom petals all around you, he knew he had made a good decision.

**\- End -**


End file.
